The Perfect Monster
by LolliPopLoveChild
Summary: He created the perfect monster, but didn't realize what she would do. Years later, the Flock finds a strange girl, with an uncanny resemblance to creatures of myth, such as a vampire, werewolf, demon, ect. She is the perfect monster, made to kill.
1. Chapter 1: Perfect

Chapter 1

Perfect

The white coat grinned, feeling a laugh bubbling up in his chest. So many years and years he had worked on this project! How long had it been? How many trial and errors had he experienced? But he shook his head, clearing the thoughts away. The maniacal smile returned to his face, and examined his creation with joy bursting out of every pore of his body.

As a child, he had been obsessed with creatures of myth, monsters of the night, things that go bump in the night, and had decided that he wanted to create the ultimate monster, perfect and unflawed.

His creation was lying on a cold table, covered by a sheet, tubes producing from underneath. She was the first one of many not to go blind with agony or die after a few weeks. In fact, she had survived years! After the first year, he expected her to start bleeding from her pores, and just dropping down, dead as a doornail, but she grew and grew.

He felt like a proud father, looking at his daughter. His coworkers hadn't thought that he could have done it, could have created the ultimate monster of myth. But he had done it! She was nearing the age of ten, already smarter and more beautiful than anyone he had ever met.

Despite his growing attachment to the girl, he still preformed necessary tests, ignoring her pleas and cries. _The only flaw,_ he thought with a frown_, is her lack of emotion_.

But he shook his head, reminding himself that it didn't matter. Emotion meant rebellion and rebellion meant extermination. And that was something he wanted to avoid at full cost. The girl, his experiment, began to stir from her sedated sleep, her eye lids fluttering like a humming bird's wing. They snapped open suddenly, revealing vibrant red irises, with cat like pupils.

She moaned as she began to move, trying to understand where she was. "Hush, my darling," the white coat purred, "I'm just running the daily tests. Don't worry." But his little experiment started to thrash, pulling the tubes out of her body. The machines that she was hooked up to began to whirl wildly, and the white coat began to yell.

"Stop! What are you doing!" he cried. This would mess up his results! She sat up, the sheet covering her naked body, and glared at him with her large red eyes. The white coat placed the protective mask over his face, to make sure that if she spat at him, he would be safe from the poison.

Suddenly, she got off the examining table, her pale face emotionless. Her bare feet made a soft padding sound on the tiled floor, and the sheet began to fall from her body, exposing everything.

Neither of them cared. The white coat began to back up as the child approached her more and more, a menacing hiss emanating from her throat. "Stop!" he cried, desperately trying to find something behind him to protect himself, or intimidate her.

She raised her delicate hand, her long claws gleaming in the overhanging light. The white coat knew what was coming next_. If you make the ultimate monster_, he thought, _then you've got to expect them to act like a monster._ The fully exposed girl continued to approach him, until she was right in front of him. With a sadistic smile, flashing her gleaming fangs, she said with her musical voice, "Good bye."

The ten year old grabbed her creator's neck, and began to squeeze. When she realized that this would take too long, she clenched her fingers together, and stabbed the man in the heart with her long claws. It gave her the desired effect. Crimson blood, the color of her eyes, poured out of the wound, and the man slumped away from his creation. A smile played on his lips as his vision began to darken.

_She's the perfect monster,_ he thought before he slipped away.

**Eclipse: Hiya! This is my first Maximum Ride fanfic in a while, so excuse my rustiness! **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: This is MY Land

Chapter 2

This Is MY Land

I stared out at the sky, seriously annoyed. There was nothing in my belly to stop it from growling, and the sun hurt my eyes. That crazy scientist guy just had to include that feature! I shook my head, and got up from the entrance of the cave I was sitting in. This cave had been my home for a couple of months, almost a year now, and I liked it much better than the other place I had been living in; a homemade shelter in the woods.

A slight shiver ran through my body as I tugged at the thin material of my shirt. "Cold," I muttered, shivering. It was one of the few words I knew, as learning to speak hadn't been important. The man who created me barely spoke around me at all, so this current situation couldn't be a surprise to anyone. I sighed yet again, and looked around for something to do.

Suddenly, with a smile across my face, I slowly let my wings slide out of their hiding place, stretching their aching muscles. "Good," I sighed happily, petting the wings' feathers. They were mainly black, though the lower parts became red, and patterned like that of a peacock's. They were so strange; I had never seen a bird with these types of wings. Though, I had never seen a person with wings, or features like mine either, so that was something.

After stretching them some more, I ran forward, jumping onto a large rock, and caught some good wind that lifted me from the ground. The cave was high up, on a large hill mainly composed of large rocks that were fun to jump from. I soared up high into the air, the wind making my hair whip around as if it was dancing behind me as I rose.

I flapped my wings slightly, and banked to the right, after seeing some object towards my left. People weren't kind, and I didn't want anything to do with them. I made a face, but concentrated back on flying. This was one of the few things I loved most in the world, right next to steak.

If the old man did something right, it was giving in me wings, and teaching me the basics of flying. A larger smile spread across my face, exposing my fangs slightly, but I stopped it immediately when I felt a bug hit my cheek. I didn't know any sad words at the time, so my face conveyed my feelings well enough for the death of the little bug.

After what seemed to be hours of just flying around, I flew back towards my cave. The branches hit my face as I tried to land on a branch, but failed in doing so. My foot slipped, and I was left hanging on the branch, grunting as I slowly pulled myself upwards.

With a sigh, I sat down on the branch, and pulled out the splinters with my long claws as quick as I could. A stream of blood pooled out after the long wooden pieces had been removed, and I licked the wounds to stop the bleeding.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

The walk back to the cave was long, and the sky was already darkening as the before I was even half way there. The sun waved good bye, and the moon, my best friend, came out to play. Stars winked cheerfully at everything, causing me to smile. This was the reason I never wanted to be around humans. They destroyed everything beautiful, and natural, everything that made me smile.

My retractable claws slowly went back into my finger tips I lifted my head to scratch my nose. Then, that's when the scent hit me. A strong odor of human. I crinkled my nose, but something in the scent caught my attention. There was bird too! Were these humans hunting birds? On my land?

Rage filled my sense as I ran towards the source of the scent. No humans would be on my land! No humans were to be here! Horror joined the rage as I realized that the direction I was heading in was that of my own home! My cave! They were in my home!

My claws and fangs elongated together as I crept towards my cave, but I stopped as I reached a large rock. I didn't want to kill these humans, so what was the need for the claws and fangs? I would have to drive them away without them seeing me, or my strange characteristics. Undoing my braid so that my vibrant red hair covered most of my face, I slowly crept into the cave.

Six sleeping forms around a small dying fire slept on the ground, their chests rising and falling evenly. Suddenly, as I set one foot near the face, one of them, a male, sat up quickly and stared at me. His milky white eyes stared straight into my red ones. "Intruder!" he shouted this words I did not know as he got up, his nostrils flaring. The other forms rose just as quickly as their comrade, glares in my direction.

Why were they glaring at me? They were in my home, trespassing on land that was mine. They were probably angry that I had somehow awakened them, though. "What are they sending now?" a female, probably the leader by the looks of her, said, "Little girls?" I cocked my head, squinting. Now, how to drive them out…

But, one of them yelled something, and lunged at me. I dodged her, my red eyes wide, my hands down. She kicked, and I jumped. She punched, and I ducked. Sure, the female landed some of her attacks, but I always got up. I did not attack this female though, as I did not want to harm her.

After landing a punch on my face, I spun away, and ran towards the back of the cave. I wiped blood away from a cut on my cheek bone, and sniffed it. "Max!" a female, the shortest, shouted, "Stop! I don't think she's from the School!" The leader female stopped, but glared at me. She didn't trust the shorter one's judgment completely, I could tell, but trusted her enough to stop. I tilted my head again, eyeing her and the group. They all stared at me, waiting for me to say or do something. I sat down on the ground, to show them I was no threat, and scratched my nose again. "This mine," I said after clearing my throat, pointing downwards.

**Eclipse: Sorry about the late update. I discovered role playing, I have been diagnosed with compulsive lying and bipolar disorder (yay!), I've gone to three funerals, all that lovely jazz! That's my pitiful excuse, alrighty! **

**SHOUT OUT! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**iheartflames676- Aw, thanks so much! **

**Starisia the Shadow Demon- Why thank you, oh friend of mine! :D **

**I need a name for my monster girl! Not normal names, ones like Fang's or Nudge's or Gazzy's. You get the picture. :P**

**REVIEW, MY FRIENDS! **


End file.
